Forbidden Experiences
by girlygirl920
Summary: Anastasia Steele and her best friend Kate Kavanaugh decide to experience something that is forbidden to some. What happens when the two girls meet the Grey brothers? How will things change for Ana? (A/U) Story occurs during their junior year of college. For Mature Audiences only.


**Forbidden Experiences**

**A/N:** This is an A/U written about Ana and Kate in college and with friends they meet along the way. Just a One shot maybe two. It depends on the feedback. This is my first FSOG story/ one shot so please go easy on me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fifty Shades or any of its characters all rights belong to E.L. James.

**Warning: The following story is mature content. Please read is you are 18 or over. Please do not read it you are uncomfortable with bisexual issues. Christian and Elliot will make an appearance soon! This story is purely for fun!**

* * *

Ana and Kate had been roommates since their freshman year of college, they had been thrown together randomly and instantly hit it off. Ana was her usual quiet self and Kate was the everyday bubbly blonde. They were entering their junior year and Kate's parents had leased her an apartment off campus, she invited Ana to live with her, and Ana had accepted and had insisted on paying half the rent. Kate told her that she could just split the groceries and some utilities and cook for the both of them. The girls had moved in about a month ago and the new apartment and school year were going good.

Kate and Ana had just returned home from a party at their old college dorm, they were both trashed and had to call a cab to drive them back home. Ana had never drank this much and she couldn't really handle her liquor. Kate was drunk but not to the point where she couldn't drink anymore. Kate and Ana stumbled into their apartment, giggling and wondering where they kept the liquor as they leaned up against the door. Ana turned her face and looked into Kate's eyes and licked her lips. Ana crashed her lips onto Kate and pushed her against their apartment door. They remained there kissing passionately for a few seconds, when Ana pulled away.

" Damn Kate, where is the liquor." Ana asked clearly frustrated, as she walks away from the door with Kate following her into the living room.

" I seriously can't remember." Kate says " Oh! They are on top of the refrigerator! I'll get the bottles and can you grab the shot glasses." Kate told Ana while she untied her shoes and dropped them to the floor. Kate went and got one of the bottles of liquor and came back at the same time as Ana, both girls giggling with excitement as their fun night is about to continue.

"Alright what can we do to make this fun?" Ana asks eagerly.

"Let's see, how about we play truth or dare? Every time someone chooses a dare we have to take a shot. Sound good?" Kate asks.

"Good for me. Alright. Kate truth or dare?"

"Ana you already know I am going to choose dare." Kate says while pouring herself a shot.

"Imitate Michael Jackson's thriller video." Ana says giggling. Kate and Ana continued taking shots and playing Truth or Dare, the more shots they took, the bolder the questions became. This time Kate changed to truth.

"Kate, tell me your favorite sex position." Ana asked curiously.

"That's easy 69. You get pleasure while pleasuring someone else. Have you ever tried it?"

Ana blushed. "No I haven't, just regular sex."

"What do you mean just regular sex? Like no toys at all?" Ana's blush deepened as her best friends inquisition began.

"Kate, I've only had sex a few times, and I don't see what the big deal was. Out of all those times I only came twice."

"Oh man, I have came so many times I can't even count! Have you ever pleasured yourself?" Kate asked intrigued.

"Yeah I mean it's kinda hard not too. I have my BOB tucked nice and tight in my underwear drawer." Ana states matter-of-factly.

"Can you make yourself come?" Kate pressed.

Ana begins pouring the girls another shot continuing "Repeatedly." Ana replies smirking.

"Wow Steele, didn't know you had it in you. My turn, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ana says causing Kate to blink rapidly in shock. Kate shrugs her shoulders, heads towards the girls rooms, disappearing for a few minutes and returns with Ana's BOB. Ana looks at Kate confused and Kate returns to her former spot she was in.

"Alright Ana you chose dare. My dare to you is that you are going to show me how you pleasure yourself on the couch using this of course." Kate explains while lifting up the vibrator. It was the same size of her own maybe even the exact one.

"Kate you can't be serious."

"Oh Ana I am dead serious. You spiked my interest I want to see how good you are at making yourself come."

"Fine Kate. But if I didn't have all this alcohol in me, I would absolutely refuse to take this dare. The hell with it move over."

Ana sat down on the couch lifting her shirt and taking it off, leaving her in her Victoria Secret bra and a pair of daisy dukes. "Why did you take your shirt off?" Kate questioned.

Ana replied to her, "Don't worry Katie, you will see soon enough."

Ana still standing, began slowly and sensually undressing, she unbuttoned her shorts, sliding them down her toned legs and then stepped out of them, leaving Ana only in her lace black bra and lace see through panties. Kate began panting as her roommates pussy was visible and bare To her eyes only. Ana gracefully sat down on the couch and her hands began roaming freely over her body, Kate turns her body to her as Ana leaned up against the cushions of the couch, relaxing in a comfortable position. Ana began playing with her nipples that were still being restrained by the confinement of her bra. She moved one of her hands down her body while the other one was still working against her hard, erect nipple. When Ana's hand made them to her lace panties she whispered seductively to Kate " Do you think you can help me pull these down? My hands are a little full at the moment." Kate panting, nods, eager to relieve some of the tension that has quickly formed between her thighs. While Kate is moving closer towards her, Ana notices the change in her breathing. " Does this turn you on Kate? Knowing that under these panties I am wet. Turned on by your request to fuck myself? Knowing that I am going to come or is it that you can't do anything about it?" Kate finishes removing her roommates panties, tosses them near the chair and stands above Ana, then places her hands on both sides of her head, leaning down and pushing her lips against Ana's. Ana leaned up onto her knees as Kate knelt on the couch their mouths moving furiously against each other and their hands tangled in each other's hair. Ana makes a bolder move by licking Kate's lips seeking entrance that was gladly accepted. Their tongues were in a battle that both girls lost when air made its presence known. Kate didn't want the girls to lose contact, so she began nibbling softly on Ana's neck.

"Katie, I think you are wearing too many clothes don't you? We should be the same. Let me help you take a couple of layers off and then I can get back to my show. Maybe I will even need assistance." Ana tells Kate as if it was a prophecy. Kate pulled away from Ana's neck, and sat back resting against the heels of her feet. Ana tugged at the bottom of Kate's shirt and pulled it upwards, leaving Kate in her bright red bra. Ana pushed Kate onto her black climbing on top of her and sitting astride her.

Ana thrusts her tongue into Kate's mouth, while at the same time, her hand is traveling down towards her breast. When Ana's hand finally reaches it's goal she dips her fingers into the cup of her bra and begins pinching and rolling her nipples through her fingers causing Kate to groan in pleasure. Ana suddenly pulls away, and begins kissing her way down Kate's body. First she kisses down the side of her neck, travels down more and leaves butterfly kisses on each of her breasts, Ana then kisses down the center of Kate's lean stomach and stops when she reaches Kate's shorts. Kate who has been panting, looks down between her legs and sees Ana gently unbutton her pants. Kate has imagined this so many times and has wanted Ana for a while now. She just wasn't sure how Ana felt about it. Kate has had sex with a girl before it's just something she did. She wasn't a lesbian but she thought it was fun and some of the hottest sex she had ever had so she knows what she is doing. And if she was completely honest, she couldn't wait to fuck her roommate.

Ana had just unbuttoned Kate's shorts and panties and as she was pulling them down, she put her nose directly at the center of her pussy and inhaled deeply then sealing it with a kiss. Kate's skin was burning with desire, both girls wanted and desired each other so much. Ana pulled Kate's shorts and panties off her feet and tossed them to the pile that had accumulated on the floor near by. Kate leans up and pushes Ana down onto the couch violently attacking her mouth as Ana did to her. Kate pulls away and gets up from their position, confusing Ana.

"Kate, why did you pull away? Do you not want this anymore?" Ana asks hurt and confused.

Kate walks over to their apartment door and locks the deadbolt and puts the chain on the door replying to Ana " No interruptions tonight baby, I finally get to have my way with you." Ana moans and motions for Kate to come back to her. Kate walks over to Ana and before sitting down, she bends over and grabs the vibrator so Ana can continue her show she promised Kate earlier.

"Now Ana, before we continue our little party we had going on, I do believe you owe me a show."

"Oh Kate don't worry I will give you a show and definitely an encore." Ana says winking at Kate.

Kate hands Ana the vibrator and Ana leans against the couch and finds a position she is comfortable in. Ana is against the couch cushions and her legs are wide open, her pussy bare and on display for Kate to see. " Kate while I am pleasuring myself, I want to see you do the same with your fingers. I know you're wet, you have been wet since we got home. I felt the UST in the car, I've felt it for a while actually but I wasn't brave enough to act on it. You want my pussy don't you baby?" Ana asks.

"Fuck Ana, I want you so much." Kate says wistfully.

"And have me you will baby, in time Kate. Just have a little patience. I promise I will make it worth you're while." Ana tells Kate to comfort her.

Ana spreads her legs wide on on the couch and begins by putting her fingers inside her slick folds, first her index finger and then a couple of seconds later she slips her middle finger inside herself, moving them in and out at a slow and leisurely pace. Kate mimics Ana and while they are fingering themselves, Ana pinches and rubs her clit causing her to moan in pleasure. Ana removes her fingers and replaces them with her vibrator increasing the speed, and soon her and Kate came together crying out in ecstasy. While they are recovering from their first orgasm of the night, Ana removes the vibrator from her folds and presses the tip of the vibrator to Kate's mouth and tells her to suck. Kate gladly sucks the tip into her mouth moaning as she is tasting Ana's juices for the first time.

"Damn Ana, I knew you would be sweet, I thought about how you would taste. Let's continue this party shall we?" Kate asks as she climbs and straddles Ana, their bare pussies brushing each other and their heat combining. Ana and Kate press their lips together and dominate each other's mouth entirely. Kate is completely devouring Ana's mouth and they both pull away panting. Kate can't get enough of Ana, the moment their lips separated, her mouth was attacking Ana's neck. Kate stopped what she was doing and stood up, pulling Ana with her and attacked her mouth again, thrusting her tongue deep inside. The girls kissing, began walking back down the hallway towards their rooms, Ana pulled apart and asked " My room or yours?" She asked and resumed kissing Kate. Kate broke apart and replied " Mine. I have a bigger bed. And all the sex toys, but tonight's maybe we will just keep it simple." Ana and Kate resume kissing and change their path and head towards Kate's room. When they reach Kate's bedroom door, Ana pushes Kate up against it intensifying their kiss and the desire of each other. Ana moans as Kate grips a piece of Ana's hair and gently tugs it causing Ana to be even more turned on than she already was. Ana's hand moves to the doorknob and opens the door and the girls continue their kissing into Kate's bedroom.

Ana and Kate enter Kate's room, still kissing, are pushed up against the door, with their hands roaming over each other's bodies. Kate's fingers dip into Ana's bra and finds her nipple, pinches it causing Ana to groan, Kate begins to rub Ana's nipple in a slow circular motion, causing her to shiver and harden at the touch. Kate pushes away from the door and begins moving towards her bed. She stops kissing Ana when they touch the edge of the bed.

"Ana, you sure you want this right?" Kate asks hopefully.

"Fuck Kate, my pussy is soaking wet for you, I need you, now." Ana reveals to Kate.

"Good, and you know I want you just as bad. Lie down on my bed." Kate commands as she is heading towards the door. Kate closes her bedroom door, locks it, and begins walking back to her bed, where she finds Ana waiting for her in only one of Kate's shirts, at the center of Kate's bed.

"Why did you put a tank top on and a pair of my panties?" Kate asks Ana questionably.

"I got cold and think about it, you get to unwrap me again. And look at me in your tank top and YOUR panties. Doesn't it make you even more turned on that I am wearing only your clothes. You can see how turned on I am, I'm soaking wet for you, Kate, my pussy and nipples are aching for you." Ana tells Kate who's breathing has changed.

"Oh Ana, every time I see you wearing close to nothing, I get turned on." Kate climbs on top of Ana and viciously attacks her mouth, and pushes her deeper into the bed. Kate lies her body on top of Ana's, and her hands begin to to travel down her breast and gently begins to knead it as they kiss. Their kiss has turned passionate, as their tongues are thrashing against each other. Ana moans and Kate's hands continue to travel down to the end of Ana's shirt, tugging it upward, Ana leans up so Kate can fully get it off her.

"Oh fuck, your body is so perfect. I know I have already seen you like this, but now I get to act on it." Kate says as she gazes upon her roommates body. Kate pulls down Ana's panties and get begins to suck her flesh directly above her pussy. "Oh please." Ana moans and Ana moves her hand back to Kate's breasts gently tugging on her bra. Ana kisses Kate with passion as their mouths are open to each other like the rest of their bodies. Ana, being underneath Kate, moves her hands to Kate's back and begins playing with the clasp of her bra.

"Katie, I need to see all of you, I need to have your tits in my mouth." Ana tells Kate As she pulls away panting. Kate and Ana lean up and Ana is pushed up lying against the headboard as Kate is straddling her and kissing her neck.

"Only if I can Ana, you have to give to get." Kate says winking at her. Kate continues sucking and kissing Ana's neck, as Ana's hands travel to Kate's back as Ana gently unclasps Kate's bra. Kate pulls away and slides the straps of her bra down her arms, tugging it off her and tossing it to the floor. Ana groans as Kate is now completely bare to her, Kate leans down and gently gives Ana a sweet kiss, letting her know that they are t doing anything wrong. Ana moves her hands to Kate's semi hard nipples and starts rubbing them in a sensual circular motion, using her nails to tease Kate causing her to moan and throw her head back in ecstasy as her nipples harden further under the touch.

Kate pulls apart and kisses and sucks Ana's neck, and whispers in her ear, " Now it's my turn to see all of you." Kate presses her lips against Ana's thrusting her tongue into her mouth as Ana plays with Kate's nipples. Ana pulls them lower onto the bed and flips their position never breaking their kiss, Ana continues kissing Kate but suddenly pulls away, causing Kate to groan in frustration.

"I thought we decided we we're going to have more fun." Kate asks pouting. Ana leans down and kisses her deeply teasing her with her tongue.

"Trust me, we will. But I thought I was still too covered up. Don't you?"

"Oh Ana, all you had to do was just ask. I think I am more than willing to oblige. Lean down baby, are you tired of that bra pushing your glorious tits together?" Ana nods and leans down for Kate to remove her bra, Kate unclasps it, and slides Ana's straps down, groaning and gazing upon the beautiful women who is straddling her.

"Ana, baby, you really are perfect. You are going to fit my hands perfectly. Fuck, I can't wait to see you're tits bounce while I fuck you. You have no idea how many times I have fucked myself thinking about you." Kate reveals as Ana kisses her neck.

" Really Katie? You know I heard you a couple of nights ago moaning, and I figured you had someone over, but I got up to get some water and I only heard you and figured you were by yourself, then I heard you moan my name and I thought I was going crazy. All those times when you had some one over, I would fuck my self as the guy was fucking you. I couldn't help myself. You were moaning so loud that I had to." Ana admits shamefully. Kate tilts her chin up.

" Ana the last couple of times I was having sex with the guy I imagined it was you so don't be ashamed. We both want this and nothing can stop this now."

" Did you ever imagine me doing this?" Ana asks Kate as she covers one of Kate's harden breasts with her mouth, sucking greedily while pinching and rolling her other nipple.

"Oh!... Oh Ana...yes!...Suck my tits...suck them hard." Kate pleads instructing her roommate how to please her further. Ana begins increasing her amount of sucks and her pinching of Kate's nipple. She feels Kate beginning to quiver and she releases her breast and attacks the other one.

As Ana is viciously sucking On Kate's breast, Kate places her hand on Ana's pussy and rubs against her slit, spreading Ana's wetness all over her pussy and making her even wetter than she was before. While Kate's rubbing becomes harsher, Ana sucks Kate's nipple harder, occasionally biting it, the pinching becomes rougher and within minutes the sensations become too much for either girl to handle and they both come again calling out each other's names.

"Shit Ana, you are way too good at this." Kate says while they pull apart and collapse next to each other. Ana and Kate feel the breeze in the air go over their naked bodies, they start giggling and climb under the blankets and lie in each other arms. After calming down from their intense session of sex, Kate begins to nuzzle the side of Ana's breast clearly ready to play some more.

Kate gently sucks Ana's breast causing Ana to giggle and moan. Kate rolls on top of Ana and kisses her hard, thrusting her tongue in and pulling her deeper into her mouth. Kate pulls away from her mouth and begins nibbling on Ana' ear whispering to her.

" I'm not done with you yet haven't even eaten each other's pussy. Don't you want to taste my pussy? It's been hot and wet for you since we moved here Ana. I've had you to myself for a month now, something was bound to happen. Don't you still want to play with me?" Ana nods groaning. Kate takes one of Ana's breast into her mouth while her hand is pinching and kneading the other breast. Kate gently bites the nipple she was sucking on causing Ana to moan in pleasure.

"Oh yes... yes Kate... Suck me harder... Bite me harder." Ana tells Kate as she arches her back pushing her breasts deeper into her roommates mouth. Kate's hand stops it's ministrations on Ana's breast and begins to rub Ana's pussy, a few seconds later Kate inserts two fingers, moving them in and out at a slow pace... Then faster... And faster... And faster until Ana's moaning has turned into screams.

"Oh... Yes!... Oh... Oh fuck yes!" Ana screams as she comes all over Kate's hand. Kate returns to Ana's face and kisses her passionately, thrusting her tongue into her mouth. As Kate and Ana are kissing, Kate slips her fingers again into Ana's soaking wet folds, ana begins thrashing on the bed because of the pleasure it is bringing her. She begins to push down on Kate's hand, fucking herself with it. First Kate started with one finger inside of Ana's folds, now she has three, rubbing against her g-spot. Kate breaks away from kissing Ana and begins moving south. Kate pushes Ana's legs further, spreading her roommate wide, Kate opens Ana's folds and gently sucks on Ana's clit. Kate begins a pattern with her tongue, flicking it against her clit, then suck, flick, then suck and within minutes of the fingering and sucking of her pussy, Ana starts climaxing again.

"Oh... Oh Kate... Oh baby... Oh make me come... Kate... Oh... Oh... Oh yes... Ohh..." Ana yells as she comes from a mind blowing climax.

"Oh baby, you deserve a reward for making me come so hard and so many times already. Lay down, it's my turn now." Ana tells Kate while gently kissing her as they flip their positions. "Katie?" Ana says as she pulls away from their tender kiss.

" I am going to finger you, then eat your pussy. Then can we 69? Is that okay with you?" Ana asks hopefully.

"Yes, Ana." Kate answers panting. Ana attacks her roomates mouth, thrusts her tongue inside and as she is sucking Kate's tongue, she slips her fingers inside of her and moves them in and out of Kate's glistening wet pussy. Ana began circling Kate's clit with her thumb and at the same time moving her fingers in and out. Ana pulls away from kissing Kate, her lips leaving butterfly kisses on her breasts and continue their journey south. Ana's mouth lands directly on top of Kate's pussy and she kisses it reverently. Ana nudges her friend and tells her

" Spread your legs for me Katie, I finally get to taste you, but you need to spread your self wide for me." Kate spreads her legs groaning as the picture of Ana in between her legs is real.

Ana continues fingering Kate hard and deep, now adding her mouth into the mix. And moves her fingers in and out of Kate's pussy, then she would suck on her clit and flicking with her tongue like Kate had done to her.

"Oh yes Ana...finger me... Do it hard. Fuck my pussy with your fingers." Ana would occasionally use her other hand and run her fingertips from the bottom of Kate's ass go where her fingers were deep inside her pussy. Kate could only hold on for so long as she started coming.

"Fuck... Oh yes... Oh yes Ana!... Oh... Oh... Oh Ana!" Kate screamed as her friend pushed her to climax long and deep. Ana went to Kate's mouth and kissed her passionately so she could taste herself.

"Baby, grab your vibrator, I'll go grab mine from the living room." Ana told Kate to do so they could pleasure each other before their night was over. When Ana returns to kates room, Kate's bed sheets are near the edge of the bed as evidence of their tryst. And finds Kate lying on her bed waiting to be fucked. Ana climbs on top of Kate and kisses her deeply.

" I know our night isn't over yet Kate, but I just want to tell you thank you. You are so beautiful, whenever you need me I will be here to pleasure you. Can we start a roommates with benefits kind of thing?" Ana asks hopefully.

"Yes Ana, of course. I don't think I could ever get tired of you." Kate answers honestly and kisses Ana back tenderly.

"Come on baby, its time to sit on my face, so I can eat your sweet pussy."

"God, Kate this is going to be so much fun." Ana tells her panting.

"Oh Ana your always so wet." Kate tells Ana. Ana moves her body down Kate's until they are in the 69 position. Kate and Ana's mouths find each others pussies and begin licking each other's folds, spreading their wetness all over their pussy. Ana and Kate mimic each others actions. Ana slips a finger inside Kate, then a couple of seconds later another one, and then another causing Kate to groan pleasurably. Ana is rubbing against Kate's g-spot and with a suck on her clit, Kate begins the first wave of her orgasm.

"Yes... Oh yes... Fuck... Oh... Oh fuck... Oh Ana!" Kate cries as she climaxes for the fourth time of the night. Kate recovers and focuses solely on her lovers soaking wet core. Her tongue thrashing, deep inside of Ana's pussy as her fingers move in and out. Kate gently sucks on Ana's breast and squeezes it. As Kate squeezes her breast, she gently nibbles on her clit and sucks it until Ana is groaning in pleasure.

"Yes Kate... Oh yes... Oh bite me... Yes... Oh yes... Pinch my nipple... Oh yes Kate... Oh... Oh... Oh yes!" Ana climaxes gloriously drenching Kate's face in all her cum.

Ana recovers from her last orgasm and puts her fingers back inside of Kate, twisting and pumping them in and out of her. She removes her fingers and replaces them with her vibrator. Ana turns the vibrator on at a slow pace against Kate's clit and Kate does the same things to her. Ana begins a pattern, she turns the vibrator on, then off and sucks her clit, each time she turns the vibrator off she raises the speed to a higher level than it was at before. A few seconds Ana leaves the vibrator on and sucks on Kate's clit, causing her to start her final orgasm of the night.

"Oh yes... Yes Ana... Yes put your fingers in me... Yes... Oh god yes... Oh Ana... Oh... Oh... Oh yes!" And Kate begins climbing down from another mind blowing orgasm. Ana came seconds after Kate calling out her name as Kate sucked her clit.

"Oh Ana. I am going to love this roommates with benefits thing. God, I am so lucky. Turn off the vibrators and lets get some sleep." Ana turns the vibrators off and begins leaving Kate's room.

"Where do you think your going?" Kate asks disappointedly.

"To my room, I thought you wanted me to leave?" Ana asks Kate clearly confused.

" No, baby. I never want you to leave. This has been the best night ever. Come lay down with me. " Ana lies down on Kate's bed and pulls the covers up to warm their bodies.

"You are so beautiful Kate." Ana whispers to Kate as she gives her a tender kiss, that Kate deepens until they fall asleep into the warmth of their new lovers arms.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed this and in the next chapter Ana and Kate meet the Grey brothers! And how will that meeting affect Ana and Kate's secret relationship? Or will it even affect it at all? **

**Tell me how you feel so far.**

**Xoxo**


End file.
